


Show me the stars

by EleventhDoctorWho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleventhDoctorWho/pseuds/EleventhDoctorWho
Summary: This can be read as continuation of Giving In.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Show me the stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: slightly angsty ending / SMUTTY / 18+ / NSFW / MATURE**  
> I really love the moodpboard I created for this story, Unfortunately not possible to publish here :(
> 
> Regarding major character death, it's happens many years later after the events of this will happen, so it can be skipped if wanted.
> 
> Here is link to my Tumblr account for this fic if anyone interested:  
> https://drakewalkerfantasy.tumblr.com/post/636970423277535232/show-me-the-stars-eleventh-doctor-x-clara

Jealousy is one of the most powerful feelings in the universe. The one that makes one make rush decisions. Decisions that can be regretted afterward if acted upon them. And this time wasn’t an exception, no matter how hard Doctor tried to convince himself otherwise. The decision was rush, but the one he couldn’t regret even if he would try to. And he knew by the way Clara’s body responded to his touch, that she will not regret it either. His eyes, the ones that saw the universe born and burn, looked at her as if she was the only precious thing he ever witnessed. His face, so young and so new, hovered over hers, and his soul older than a thousand years reached out to hers connecting with hers. With the one, whose soul was as old as his without even realising it… his impossible girl. He murmured on Gallifreyan, brushing his lips lightly over hers, their eyes still connected, and their souls intertwined. The flashes of past lives rushing through them in glimpses, connecting them in the way they didn’t expect. And yes, this time, he did regret nothing. No matter, how short-lived their happiness would be… no matter, that this was spurted by the feeling of jealousy… The Doctor couldn’t make himself to regret it, even knowing that their love story would always end the same way… with him losing her for good.

But he still didn’t regret it… Not when he kissed Clara senselessly against the console, capturing her lips with his. Not when his arms moved up her thighs tearing her little tight skirt apart. Not when he was between her legs stroking his thumb across her sensitive flesh, drinking her juices. Yes, he definitely didn’t regret that. And when the trembling in her body finally subsided he didn’t regret what was about to come next. He didn’t regret picking her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and carrying her to his bedroom. And he didn’t regret finally giving in. Giving in to _his_ Clara. To _his_ impossible… perfect girl. To the one who always saved him… the one who made him feel again. And to the one, whose soul was as old as his. As she made him… unknowingly she made him the Doctor. The Doctor who has saved Gallifrey.

Clara hissed when they stumbled into his room bumping into the door jamb.

“Sorry…,” mumbled the Doctor, cursing his current body for the lack of coordination. Feeling how her hands grabbed his shoulders for better support and the balls’ of her feet dug into his backside even firmer. Their lips connected once again in a passionate kiss. His hand roaming over her back while trying to navigate them toward the bed. His legs stumbled on the edge of it and he cursed, feeling how his legs gave up and he let go of Clara’s body letting her fall on the mattress bouncing slightly of it. His body following hers just a second later, stretching his arms forward to prevent his body from crushing hers.

“Sorry… I’m sorry…,” he panted between frenzied kisses as his lips and hands started to explore her. His body rocking along hers making her feel how much he desired her. Making her feel how much he craved her. Her hands reached for his waistcoat taking it off and throwing it to the floor. The bow tie and his shirt following suit. Her lips silencing his apologies with a fierce kiss, while his hands blindly fumbling with the buttons of her almost see-through blouse. Not able to hold the groan when her hands reached the zipper of his trousers brushing his bulge slightly with the tips of her fingers. He could feel how she pressed her palm against his length before finally undoing the button and dragging the zipper down. The tantalisingly slow way she did it made him groan impatiently. And his hands made the desperate attempt to take her blouse off, leaving even less clothing between them. Making her gasp when his hands pulled hard on the material tearing the buttons off it and finally exposing her body.

She moaned when his lips moved lower from hers kissing every inch of her exposed skin until it reached her heaving bosoms making her forget for a moment what she was doing and how desperately she wanted him out of his clothes. The tips of his fingers grazed the soft skin of her globes, while his mouth expertly alternated between two peaks. Sucking and licking on them, while his fingers flicked them lightly, making Clara arch her back with a silent cry.

She could feel how his movements became more desperate and erratic. His hardened length straining painfully against the material of his pants. His breath ragged and heavy left a trail of goosebumps on her bare skin. And his kisses rougher and fiercer, which was enough for her to tug desperately on his pants, trying to pull them off Doctor’s body. With the smirk touching his lips, but not breaking kissing, sucking, and licking on her sensitive peaks he lifted his hips, helping her to take his trousers off and kicking them away. His fingers lightly tickling the sides of her breasts before caressing around her soft firm globes and moving toward the front of her body. His lips running up to meet hers in a kiss that was fuelled by the passion and possessiveness they both felt. Drowning out the hoarse moans, when his fingers reached their destination. Delicately running them through her folds. His touch opposite to the rough and fiery kisses. His tongue seeking for the entrance that was granted willingly, when Clara opened her lips curling her tongue around his with a throaty moan. His long finger dragging up from her entrance to the sensitive nub, making her hips jerk from the tantalisingly slow-motion. Wanting him. Craving to have more of him.

“Please…,” she uttered finally when sensation became too much to handle. Her voice, borderline with plea and desperation. Her hand pulling him to her even closer, her hips jerked up, while her nails left a half moons crescendo in his shoulders. Whimpering when his fingers stopped in mid-motion and he broke their kiss. Eyes dark with desire met hers. Holding so much fierce, but also something else… something more… something she was too afraid to admit she was seeing in the depth of his gaze… something she was afraid he would never admit himself. Something so deep and pure that it frightened her but nevertheless excited. Making her ready to take a leap. Ready to have at least the part of him she could, even if it meant their hearts would be broken later. “Please…,” she whimpered, lifting her hips up, making him groan when her wetness slid against his unbearably hard length still trying to hold back and not to pounce on her. Not to thrust so deep and so hard that she would see the stars. The ones he will want to promise her so many years in the future. Still holding back, wanting to make sure that this is what she really wanted. Wanting her to know the depth of his feelings for her, but also the inevitable heartache that will follow later if they will give in.

“Are you sure?” he croaked. His voice almost a growl, low and husky. His eyes almost pitch black, the forest green taken over by dilated pupils. And his hands braced against the soft mattress, the fist resting just above her right shoulder. His trembling body lifted just above hers so he could look her straight into her eyes to make sure that whatever her reply will be this exactly what she would want. His right hand starting to move. The pad of his thumb drawing light but insistent circles around her clit, another lone finger dragged through her soaking folds. But his gaze not wavering from hers, waiting for her reply with a bated breath, searching her gaze for any single sign of doubt or hesitation. Wanting to give her the most unforgettable pleasure she ever had, but at the same time not wanting to push her further unless she was hundredth percent sure that _this_ what she really wanted… that _he_ was exactly who she wanted. “Are you sure?” he repeated his question in a gentle murmur, resting his forehead against hers. His gaze still locked on hers, knowing her answer even before she managed to say the words.

“Please… show me the stars,” she whispered in a husky voice with the most breathtaking look in her eyes. The look that held no hesitation, and not a single sign of doubt he was so afraid to meet. The look that held so much feeling that he was sure that he stopped breathing, not able to truly believe that look was for him… not fully sure that he was worthy of this look in her eyes. Her hand reached for his hardened length, positioning him at her entrance. Her other hand placed firmly at the back of his head, while her fingers dug in his thick hair and her lips crushed with his, at the same time as he thrust deep inside Clara. The groan of pleasure left his throat mixing with the soft moan of Clara’s when she felt the tip of Doctor’s hard length brushing against her sweet spot deep inside her. Holding there until he felt her hips lift encouraging him to move inside her, making him purr when he slipped even further inside her warmth before leaving her body. Hesitantly starting to move in and out at a slow pace, listening to her body’s response every time he thrust gently inside her. Rocking into her with slow, deep strokes, their bodies perfectly fit together, skin touching skin. His thrusts becoming more sure and precise, more sharp and hard every time their bodies connected anew. His movements becoming faster with each thrust of his hips, while their lips remained connected in a fiery kiss. His tongue coiling around Clara’s, while he drowned the most delicious sounds from her lips that he ever heard. Nothing that he witnessed in a whole universe could even remotely compete with the sounds he elicited from her. 

“Faster…,” gasped Clara, clawing onto his back, leaving red marks on his skin. She threw her head back with a cry of pleasure, feeling how his lips moved along her long neck leaving open-mouthed kisses.

And for a few long and delicious moments there was nothing else left except of the heavy breaths and a pounding of their hearts, mixed with the slapping of their bodies, while the pleasure built deep inside them ready to explode as a thousand rainbows of ecstasy.

Clara felt it first when the coil builded deep inside her belly ready to snap at any moment, her pulse quickened and she could swear that she could see the stars exploding in front of her eyes. Crying out, when she felt the waves of ecstasy washing over her, leaving her breathless, while Doctor still moved inside her in incredulous speed. Her chocolate coloured hair spraid over a pillow, and her head thrown back. His hips snapping faster and faster, his eyes fixed on her not able to look away as if she would be the most beautiful creature in a whole universe and when she cried out his name he couldn’t hold anymore longer. Exploding deep inside her belly with the guttural growl.

After the trembling in their bodies finally subsided, they layed together in the tight embrace, listening to each other heavy breathing. The soft blush touching their faces and they averted their eyes shyly before sneaking a quick glance at each other at the same time. The soft chuckle leaving their lips before meeting in a soft kiss. The kiss, that hold a promise. The promise to finally give in to the feelings that was mirrored in each other eyes.

They kissed slowly, devouring each other and pouring unspoken words into that kiss. The words that weren’t needed when they lips have been meeting like that. The words that weren’t needed when their bodies connected, joining them as one. The words that would be lost in a mix of soft moans and gasps, when the act wasn’t passionate or carnal. But instead soft and gentle, when the love was pouring in every movement they made, much stronger than any words could ever express what they felt. The soft brush of their lips. The featherlight strokes of their fingers. The quietest moans that were elicited from the depth of their hearts. And the pleasure that was rolling in waves, taking their breath away. The love in their eyes shining brighter than any star they ever seen. The love that they will bring through years and different centuries, through Universe and different Galaxies. The love that will bring life and unite forever. The love that will be fierce, and the one that will never die even when one of the hearts will stop beating.

It was years later, when they set off for their last adventure. From the one she never came back, dying on the pavement of Victorian London after saving his life as she was born to do. Dying while he cradled her in his arms, watching how the life was creeping slowly out of her body, leaving him alone with the hearts that were never the same again. Dreading the day when he would meet her again. _Not her…_ he corrected himself looking at the gray gravestone in front of him. Dreading the day when she casually would pass by him, not recognising him… not knowing him yet… _Not her…_ he whispered grazing his fingertips over her faded name. The flowers in his hand, the golden band on his finger and the young chocolate haired girl with a forest green eyes by his side. The only reminder of their love. Standing there with their daughter by his side, dreading the day when he will see Clara once again. _Not her… Not her… Not her…_ he stubbornly muttered, tears welling in his eyes and he angrily swallowed them back. The pain so huge that he was ready to scream at the universe. Ready to jump into their TARDIS and never come back… Trying to remind himself, that even if he would meet Clara one day it will be not her. While she… the real she, will be laying here in the cold grave. And the woman he would meet will be just a cruel reminder of the woman he once loved. The one, he will always love. The one, who wasn’t an echo.


End file.
